A Day in the Life of Densi
by Blissful.Oblivion
Summary: So how do the youngest members of the NCIS:LA team work together? Well ... just like Deeks and Kensi, can we really describe them any other way? Series of One-Shots
1. Basically they're being Kensi and Deeks

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: LA or any of the characters.**

A Day in the Life of Densi

The NCIS undercover ops building was quiet this morning, agents were slowly arriving to work, and hadn't really begun on any project that required much effort that early.

As the light streamed in through the practically impenetrable blinds the only sounds that could be heard was the occasional beeping of the much beloved coffee machine, the turning of pages, and a seemingly out of place whining that came from some intrusive chair. It was if its sole purpose that morning was to drive people crazy, or at least that's what _she _thought.

"Ughhh Deeks!" Special Agent Kensi Blye was running on little sleep, hadn't had her coffee, practically mandatory donuts and to top it off LAPD liaison Detective Marty Deeks wouldn't stop moving around in his equally annoying little, squeaky chair. These were the ingredients for a perfect morning - no doubt. Despite her usual tolerance of Deeks, she couldn't stop herself today.

"Ow! What was that for?" Deeks was startled from his daze, which was mostly him mentally revisiting their surveillance op from not too long ago, on the beach, with his partner in her surprisingly tiny pink bikini. "Throwing things at your partner isn't nice, Kens. Seriously - who throws White- Out?" It was hardly unusual for Kensi to get frustrated with Deeks, especially in the morning, but this time he didn't even _do _anything. "What's up, partner?"

"Sorry Deeks", instantly regretting her impulsive attempt at stopping the incessant noise that for once wasn't coming from Deeks' mouth, "I just haven't gotten much sleep and I'm running low on sugar, and you were noise in my head thanks to that chair".

Meanwhile, Sam who was reading the newspaper, glanced up, from the opposite side of the bullpen, at least he was trying to until Deeks and Kensi started being, well, Deeks and Kensi.

"Oh…" Deeks smirked as he realized "so basically I was all you could think about huh? Interesting Ms. Blye, very interesting".

Kensi scoffed, "Never mind, Deeks."

"Aww come on Fern, everyone goes through a Marty Deeks phase eventually, guess it's your turn" he saw Kensi glare at him, which would've been a warning sign for a normal man, but he was encouraged because he knew better. He could swear that he saw amusement in her eyes and that she would've grinned had she not purposely pursed her lips together.

Laughing, Deeks said "Let's go Kens, we can stop off at the convenience store, for some donuts, Twinkies and Reese's whatever your heart desires…I'll drive, let you daydream about me some more" he grinned widely, appreciating his own comedy.

"Deeks!" Kensi exclaimed out of frustration.

"_That_ good already?" Deeks sprinted out of the bullpen with the keys to Kensi's Cadillac just before she practically jumped out of her chair to chase him. Partly out of excitement for finally satisfying her craving, partly to catch Deeks and steal her keys back, and of course, she couldn't help but play into Deeks' childish games.

"What are they doing?" Callen questioned, of Kensi and Deeks, walking into the bullpen with a cup of tea, courtesy of Hetty.

"Kensi was in a bad mood. Deeks was being annoying. Kensi reacts. Deeks makes a joke. Kensi glares. Deeks gives her food. They run out of Ops" Sam deadpanned as he was mostly amused by their antics but also bothered because they – yet again – managed to distract him from reading the newspaper.

Callen smirked at his partner, "So the usual then?"

"Pretty much". Sam looked up from the paper, "G?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Do you think those two will ever –"

"– Hook-up? I have no idea" Callen interrupted.

"What? No – if they'll ever be partners like us? Why would you say _that_?" Sam blurted out, entirely confused and slightly startled by Callen's suggestion. After all, Kensi was like a little sister to him albeit more kick-ass than he'd originally imagined.

"Oh. Well. I dunno, I mean they have a different working relationship, I mean, they play off each other differently both at work and in general". He thought about his next response "And I just happened to be in the coffee room when some of the guys were talking about those two_ - together_… so I guess my mind was still there"

"Hmm. Who said that?" Sam wondered.

"You know me Sam, got to protect my sources" Callen smirked again as he started on his paper work for the day.

**Author's Note: So this is my very first Fanfic, practically my first story ever, so constructive criticism is more than welcome! If you have any ideas or comments please, please, please, let me know****J****. I won't continue this story if no one wants me too – but I'm hoping it'll get better from here! **

**So just click that little button! Review! Review! Review! Oh – and following this story wouldn't hurt either. Thanks.**


	2. A Halloween Special, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: LA or any of the characters.**

A Halloween Special: Part 1

5_._

_4. _

_3._

_2._

_1._

"Boo!" a werewolf aka Deeks jumped out from behind the large table that had the LED display on its surface.

"Ahhhh!" the petite tech analyst Nell Jones jumped into the air and when she reconnected with the ground she had a shocked look on her face.

"Nell!… I'm … sorry…so sorry" Deeks could barely breathe and he was sure that his face had turned bright red.

Nell just stared in awe at the figure in front of her. Deeks had taken off the werewolf mask and was barely holding on to it as he was hunched over, barely breathing, due to his laughter. This of course meant that it looked like he was having tremors in between a few seconds of harsh expulsions of air. "…Deeks… I'm gonna kill you".

At that moment Marty Deeks wondered if he should beware of the little red head, especially since she sounded much like Hetty.

He repositioned himself so that he was leaning on the desk and after calming down said to Nell, "Nell, I'm really sorry, I didn't think I'd actually scare you" he smiled charmingly and continued, "let me make it up to you".

Nell had a sly smile on her face "How?"

"We can scare Eric?" he wasn't entirely sure of what the two analysts' relationship entailed but he was almost sure that they would both enjoy freaking Eric out.

"Okay, Mr Deeks, let's do it" Nell slowly walked up to Deeks and put her hand on his shoulder. She leant up to whisper in his ear, "but if you ever try that again, just remember that I can trash your credit, hack your Facebook, and twitter accounts without flinching. Oh and I can alert Kensi to those pictures you took of her when you guys were on assignment at the beach".

He scoffed nervously "you wouldn't".

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

"Right?"

"I can show her proof Deeks, including that photoshopped picture of her, with bigger and rounder -ahem- 'assets' and her strewn provocatively over you".

"Ha! Nell I don't have a picture like that".

"Who do you think she'd believe more Deeks?" Nell's smile returned and she walked back to her computer "come on Deeks, Eric will be in soon".

Marty Deeks has been in some frightening situations and yet at that moment, he couldn't think of anything that had shocked and scared him like Nell – hell hath no fury like a woman scared.

"She's going to be Hetty in 20 years" Deeks thought, mortified.

* * *

><p>"Eric is going to be screaming after he sees this, thanks for the help Deeks" Nell raised her hand for a high five, and Deeks didn't disappoint. "Hey why are you here so early in the morning anyway? I don't think that it was just to scare me".<p>

"Kensi"

"Oh, enough said, so is she aware that you two should be trying to scare each other all day?"

"Well not yet. But I'm sure she'll catch on eventually" Deeks grinned widely and exited Ops "See ya later Nell".

"Bye Deeks, good luck" Nell shook her head and whispered, "she's gonna get you baaad".

* * *

><p>"Sam, Callen, happy Halloween" Deeks walked into the bullpen, smiling, and greeted the agents that had just arrived.<p>

"Deeks? What is _that_?" Callen pointed at Deeks' mask with a concentrated gaze.

"Oh, my werewolf mask, mwah ha ha ha!"

"Why do you have that? We are at work you realize", Sam winced as Deeks put the mask on and continued "wow Deeks I can't even see your floppy hair anymore. Keep it on."

"Ouch Sam, ouch" Deeks dramatically feigned being offended, with his hand on his chest.

"Don't tell me you and Kensi are bringing in costumes today" Callen's bewildered expression was broken by the curve of his lips, "where is she by the way?"

"Oh my God!"

"Kensi!" All three of the men in the bullpen grabbed their guns and ran towards the noise. Callen motioned for the three of them to go into the gym. They burst in and saw Kensi still in shock.

Callen paced towards her "Kens?"

"Oh, uh, hey Callen", Agent Blye had turned slightly pink, looked down and up again when Callen spoke.

"What's wrong? That was you?"

"It's nothing, I suppose I might've overreacted…I just have a thing about gross decaying corpses…I didn't know it was fake at the time…"

Deeks' head snapped up as he saw Kensi's ashamed face and realised what had happened.

"Oh Em Gee, Special Agent Kensi Blye fell prey to a Halloween prank!" Deeks almost burst into laughter, this was just too good: Wonder Woman succumbed to his prank! And it was meant for Callen and Sam! Almost. He _almost_ laughed.

"…Deeks?" Kensi tilted her head and looked incredibly suspicious and squinted like she was staring through Deeks' mind – and she found what she was searching for. "_Deeks._" She charged towards Deeks and he ran towards the exercise mat, and in the direction of the exit.

"Kens, I'm sorry, very, very apologetic!" _Shit! She's gonna kill me! That's the punishment for scaring her; damn I wish I knew that sooner._ "Think about Monty. Kensi, someone needs to take care of him", _why is that door so far away?_ "And I can't do that from the hospital, or the morgue".

"Ha ha ha run Deeks, run!" it was Sam's turn to double over with laughter and Deeks was not liking it at all, laughing at his expense – _huh, now I know how Nell felt…and_ _Kensi_.

"Oh no. Kensi." _I was so close, the door is right there…damn._

"Deeks… relax" Kensi had the largest grin on her face, and her palms were in the air, surrendering. _Maybe her thirst for victory has been quenched, now that she beat me here._ "I can appreciate a good prank every once and a while, you know I wouldn't actually harm you…not with Hetty so close, she has a soft spot for you, you know that".

Callen and Sam were closer to them now, albeit still smirking, so Deeks felt much better about staying unharmed.

"Oh. Okay. Look, Kensi I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to really scare anyone, and I didn't even plan it for you! I figured that Sam and Callen would stumble on it, while they were in the gym this morning." Deeks was practically pleading for his life, and he was doing quite a good job actually, but Kensi had a soft spot for him so that's not unusual.

"Really?" she was actually quite impressed, "so you weren't planning on scaring me today?" as she said this she circled Deeks slowly and ominously.

"Well…. Actually…I mean I doubt you'd be scared but I just thought it'd be fun".

"Okay, sounds like fun, see you guys, I'm going to grab a coffee" and just like that, Special Agent Blye strolled out of the gym, leaving the rest of her team behind and bewildered.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews guys; I'm so glad that people actually like this story, and the reviews really motivate me to write. I'm writing this as a series of one-shots, they'll relate to each other, so each chapter will have some relevance to the others and in the same timeline. This chapter is a bit different in the writing and the way that the partners interact from the first chapter. That's because I was originally going to make this a separate one-shot story but just decided to throw it in here for some more NCIS fun.<strong>

**So I hope you guys liked it, and it'd be great if you review. I'll put up part 2 soon so stay tuned!**


	3. A Halloween Special, Part 2

**Parental guidance be advised, the following Densi interaction may be inappropriate for all readers. Though this material is not graphic in nature, sexual innuendos could probably be found in the subsequent scenario. This story is rated T for Teens. Enjoy :) **

**No infringement intended.**

Eric whistled "Guys, we have a case".

"Alright Eric, what do we got?" Deeks was posted behind the table and caught Nell's eye.

"Dead Petty Officer" she said and moved over to the side and nodded at Deeks so that no one else could see.

Kensi walked into Ops and stared at the blank screen "um, Eric? Shouldn't there be something up there?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to get it to work now". This was odd, the screen never fails to turn on, neither does the computer this doesn't make any sense. Eric Beale walked directly up to the big screen and looked up at it.

_5._

_4._

_3._

_2._

_1._

_ROOOAAARRRR!_

"Jeez!" Eric jumped back as a huge shark appeared on screen speeding towards Eric's figure and splat! It seemed like blood was soaking the monitor and going through the 'ocean' as a computerized Eric was dragged away by the shark.

"What the hell was that?" the tech analyst was red in the face and spun his head around.

"Deeks?" Nell had wandered over to Deeks and held her fist out "Bump it". The LAPD liaison grinned.

"Congrats Nell, I think Eric has officially been pranked on Halloween".

The rest of the team shook their heads at the two pranksters and grinned until Callen said, "Okay, so what do we have?"

"Actually, nothing, I just wanted to get you guys up here for Eric to start up the computers" Nell Jones had her doe eyes on full effect , it kind of made you want to hug her like a little red-headed teddy bear. "You guys are just finishing paper work or training in the gym for now".

"Oh"

"Huh"

"Well, let's go"

"Paperwork, here we come"

* * *

><p>"We finished our paperwork? All of it?" G Callen couldn't believe it. This certainly doesn't happen often.<p>

"Yup. Sparring in the gym? Shall we?" Sam Hanna couldn't believe his luck, training in the gym was a blessing, and it was a fun, educational area for sparring with various weapons.

"Sure Sam, prepare to lose" Callen quipped. And of course Sam scoffed in response. "You guys coming?"

Deeks responded first, "Yeah"

Kensi shook her head and looked at Deeks, "In a sec."

"See you up there" Sam and Callen exchanged looks but acquiesced and left the bullpen.

"What's going on Kensi?"

She finished typing something on her computer and glanced at the clock. Agent Blye strolled over to Deeks desk and perched herself on his desk. "Well I was wondering something since you know a lot about holidays…and loopholes. I just questioned if Halloween gives you a free pass on things other than pranking."

"What types of other things?"

Kensi leaned forward, but avoided eye contact and looked at her nails, and then Deeks' body "Activities. That you wouldn't normally do, but definitely want to", the Detective was struggling with himself: to flirt, and thoroughly enjoy the next five to ten minutes -or not to flirt and undoubtedly make it out of the bullpen with his life.

"Activities?" _Let's play it safe for now Deeks._

She cocked her head to the right, "Yeah, which I, as a consenting adult could _actively_ participate in."

_Oh, goodness, play it safe, play it safe, _"Um, Kensi, I'm really not sure what you're talking about".

"No?" Kensi Blye was obviously going to have to make herself perfectly clear.

_Oh damn, why is she just staring at me with those oddly hypnotic polychromatic eyes of hers? _"Well, I'm hoping that you mean one thing, but knowing you, it's something else entirely", _the truth will set you free_, _Marty._

She pulled back just a bit, so that Deeks was drawn forward to her. "You and I are probably thinking about the same thing, we are partners after all. That gives us a _connection_ don't you think?". The beautiful NCIS Agent was putting all of her skills into the game, their game. So she paused and gave a husky whisper "Marty?"

Talk about getting hot and bothered. Deeks couldn't remember if Kensi had ever said his first name before, but he was positive that he wouldn't soon forget it this time.

Kensi noticed that Deeks was distracted and seemingly conflicted. She smiled to herself and looked up to see the time.

So she put a sympathetic, melancholy and almost contemplative look on her face, "Deeks? Perhaps, we should just go to the gym", he rested her hand on his thigh, not high up enough to show any sexual intentions, but not low on his thigh enough to prohibit that train of thought.

"Uh, yeah, sure…" Deeks swallowed a lump in his throat and stood up, which of course led to him hovering directly above Kensi, who was now staring up at him. They both remained silent for a moment until Kensi stood up, her body a few inches away from her partner's.

_5._

Kensi placed a single hand on Deeks' chest, "Deeks?"

Deeks thought that they were about to cross a boundary, and he was pretty sure that he wouldn't mind this. But maybe this isn't a good idea: play it off with humour. "Yes princess?"

_4._

Deeks had his silly smile on but his eyes were definitely not committed to prevent 'this', whatever 'this' is.

_3._

"I'm glad that you're my partner, Deeks, I know you have my back. All the time". Kensi was shocked that she confessed that, oh well, one mistake, she supposed it couldn't hurt.

"Of course I do Kens, always".

_2._

Kensi tilted her head up.

_1._

Deeks looked down at her.

_Boo!_

"Ahem, Mr Deeks?"

Hetty walked in.

"Gah!" Deeks flew backwards from Kensi and all of a sudden looked guilty. Incredibly guilty.

"Uh, Hetty, it's… it's not what it looks like"

"Oh? Mr Deeks? I don't recall saying anything…did I say anything accusatory Ms Blye?"

Kensi smiled, "No, no you did not Hetty"

"But if you'd like Mr Deeks, I could get the security cameras up and we could all look at it together to check? Audio and Video? On the big screen up in Ops?"

Deeks' face paled. "Security footage?"

Hetty nodded.

"In here? From the entire day?"

"Yup!" Hetty wasn't one to raise her voice in sheer excitement, but today she did, and she grinned widely.

"So Mr Deeks, did I scare you?"

Now he was confused. He's been riled up, shocked, scared and now confused and hesitant. "Of course Hetty, you are a terrifying little ninja…why?"

"Good. So it seems that Ms Blye and I have succeeded in executing a rather funny, well executed, perhaps even cruel prank, would you agree?"

"Yes. Yes I would. But I must defend myself"

"Go on"

"I accuse Kensi Marie Blye of entrapment!"

Kensi let out a laugh and Hetty released her own sort of Hetty-chuckle. "It doesn't quite work that way Deeks. Okay partner, let's go to the gym."

"Enjoy your gym session, practice hard" and so the little ninja-woman known as Hetty crept silently away.

"Why - How did you do that?" Deeks wondered of the two women.

_**[5 minutes earlier on Kensi's computer]**_

_Wonder_Woman:_

_Hetty, so you think you can help me with something?_

_Super-Ninja:_

_Certainly, my dear. What can I do for you?_

_Wonder_Woman:_

_Deeks pranked (scared) me earlier and it's up to me to return the favour. But I think my plan is far more devious than his simple fake, decaying body in the gym._

_**[Lines and lines of explanatory minutiae later]**_

_Wonder_Woman:_

_So can you appear down here in about 5 minutes?_

_Super-Ninja:_

_See you soon Ms Blye._

"ESP Deeks, how else?" Deeks stood there for a second as Kensi kept walking to the gym.

"Huh. Women."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll put up an alternate ending that I thought about for some more Densi [and perhaps some Callensi] fun!<strong>


	4. Alternate Ending: Kensi and Callen

Chapter 3: Halloween Alternate Ending

**So I just had an idea that I wanted to have Callen and Kensi kiss and I wanted Deeks to be jealous. Somehow it transformed into this, I don't like some of this but it was fun to write, hope you guys will like to read it.**

* * *

><p>"I'm finished! Ha ha! Yes!" G Callen was abnormally psyched and Deeks was staring at him in amazement. "Kens, you done?" Callen was staring wide eyed at Kensi and smiling, really smiling. It was odd.<p>

Even Kensi was a bit confused "Yeah, I'm done, you wanna go to the gym?" she tilted her head like she was trying to find out what was up with her friend.

And then it got really strange.

Callen just stared at Kensi and grinned and winked. Callen winked. Deeks squinted one of his eye, opened the other to an unnatural wideness and his mouth dropped and kept dropping for the next 7 seconds. And Sam, Sam glared at Callen suspiciously. The entire bullpen was really quite comical.

And then the peculiarity continued.

Because Kensi giggled, actually giggled, like a girl, an actual girl. So Deeks stared at her like she was an alien, a super-hot, NCIS agent alien.

Callen and Kensi grabbed their gym bags and head to the gym. As they walked out Sam chuckled and shook his head. So Deeks shouted, "We'll be up in a sec guys! Don't get too comfortable!" "Sam! What's going on?"

"Why Deeks? You jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? Of Kensi? Pshh"

"Uh huh" Sam looked up at Deeks and nodded sarcastically.

"So, what's happening with Callen and Kensi?" Deeks needed to know, just because …he likes to know things. Yeah, right.

"Nothing… I don't think" and he smirked as he turned back to his paperwork.

* * *

><p>"So what's with the wink Callen, and the creepy smile?" Agents Blye and Callen were heading into the gym and Kensi was still quite confused with her friend's behaviour although she played along in the bullpen.<p>

Callen motioned to the bench "Let's take a seat, shall we?"

"Sureee" Kensi Blye was wary of Callen but she took the bait anyway.

So Callen began, "Kensi, let me tell you the story of a man, let's call him The Defective" Kensi smiled as she could tell where this was going, "and one day he tried to prank two partners, let's call them The Spy and The Seal. But instead Wonder Woman was the unfortunate prey in this unfortunate event, so The Spy formulated an unrivalled, intricate, cruel and slightly disturbing plan to crush the spirits of the fragile The Defective to pre-empt a further attempt." Callen paused and looked at Kensi again (since he had been walking in circles waving his hands in the air in a very un-Callen like manner). "You still with me? Good." Kensi laughed because she was honestly shocked and overjoyed to see Callen so animated.

"So as I was saying: crushing The Defective's spirits, hopes and dreams. The Spy and The Seal had secretly wondered how The Defective's and Wonder Woman's relationship had evolved and thought that maybe, perhaps, The Defective had a crush on Wonder Woman. Of course The Spy and The Seal weren't stupid enough to say this to anyone else, besides who wouldn't love Wonder Woman, she is pretty cool." Kensi had remained amused this entire time but she was losing the point of the story.

"Callen. Are you trying to ask me if there is anything going on between me and Deeks?" Kensi doubted it but she could never be too sure with these guys.

"Ha! No! But for the record you would tell us right?" Callen loved his team like family and Kensi Blye was no exception, so he had to check. Of course.

She let out a laugh, "yes, Callen, I would eventually tell you and Sam".

Hmm interesting, Callen figured nothing would ever happen between them. "Eventually?" Callen sighed dramatically, and continued "And I digress - back in to my story. As I was saying, before being rudely interrupted: The Spy – oh screw it, Kens, I've had enough of this crap – I want to make Deeks crazy or jealous I don't really care as long as he gets flustered. My point is I want to make out with you." Huh, Callen couldn't figure out why he wasn't this bold with actual women, well, women that he knew, normal ones.

"What?" Disbelief wouldn't cover what Kensi was feeling; it probably wouldn't have been so weird if she was helping to make another woman jealous… not Deeks. Sheesh, she thought, men.

"Yeah, come on Kens, it'll be fun. Sam and Deeks will be up in about ten minutes, we can be sparring and whenever they walk in we just improvise." Callen had the look of a boy on Christmas morning; the irony that Callen had probably never been that happy during his Christmases melted Kensi's heart.

"I don't know Callen; I feel like this could explode in our faces. You know if Deeks had been the one asking me I would've never believed his motives enough to do it. But you're you. I'm me, and hey, it's not like we haven't done this before" Kensi cracked a brief smile, "Let's do it".

* * *

><p>"Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sa-"<p>

"Deeks! What do you want?" Sam couldn't stand the detective when he got fidgety and irritating.

"You ready to go up to the gym?" Deeks was worried, no, not worried, but confused, and slightly worried, and why? Because Callen had clearly become possessed and was with Kensi, sparring, all alone, in the gym.

"Just go by yourself Deeks, you're a big boy", Sam somehow hadn't finished his paperwork and couldn't figure out why he had so much to do.

Deeks figured he could hypothetically go by himself, "but who would I spar with?" Callen and Kensi alone in the gym. So what Deeks? They're like family – right? What happens if something's wrong with Callen? What if he tries something crazy? "Ok, you're right. Bye" Deeks dashed out of the bullpen with his blonde hair flopping in the wind that his speed created.

"Something must be in the coffee today." Sam watched Deeks leave and then looked back at the folder on his desk.

* * *

><p>"Okay, they should be here any minute now" Callen was becoming impatient and Kensi took advantage of this and had knocked him to the floor three times already.<p>

So Kensi rolled her eyes and sighed "Yes, Callen I Ah!" Callen had gotten Kensi on the ground when she wasn't paying attention.

G was quite proud that he got Kensi to fall and he started to brag when he felt his legs being swept out from underneath him. As they both lied on the mat and laughed they heard and door to the gym and froze.

Sam had figured it out. Callen put some of his files on Sam's pile to fill out! He ran out of the bullpen which had seemed to be a trend that day.

* * *

><p>Deeks heard Kensi laughing and smiled to himself since it was so rare for them to be laughing while working at NCIS. As he entered the gym it went quiet and he thought about shouting into the gym, (upon reflection he should've screamed or just run for the hills) but he didn't. As Deeks turned the corner in the gym looking for Callen and Kensi he stopped dead in his track and screamed "Sam!" At that moment Sam burst through the doors and groaned Callen's name and then he saw Callen still hovering over Kensi on the mats and looking at Deeks. Marty Deeks's face was frozen from shock and his arm was pointed at the two on the mats.<p>

"Deeks?" Sam was concerned because Deeks was never, ever speechless, "what's wrong man?"

And then Marty Deeks's expression changed into a look of accusation and simultaneously of betrayal, "Them. They were making out".

Sam bellowed and it could have probably been heard throughout OSP, "yeah right Deeks"

Kensi guessed that now would be a good time to explain "we can explain".

But Deeks had got most of his brain function back and he appeared to be a little pissed off. "It was bad Sam, they were so close and touching and kissing and on the mat like that… it was wrong, just so very wrong."

"What can I say Deeks? Kensi is one of a kind, you know? Well, I'm sure you could _imagine_" Callen had a look of victory on his face, and although Kensi understood it, Deeks and Sam clearly did not. But she hit Callen's arm for egging Deeks on.

And now Kensi was sure that this plan was somehow going to back fire because her partner was walking towards them on the mat. "Kensi Marie Blye. You are coming with me right now" Kensi was actually intimidated at the look on Deeks's face, he looked almost livid, like he was battling with himself to decide on how to act. And yet, somehow, Callen was still getting a good laugh out of this scenario. So he laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and Kensi smiled at him.

"Happy Halloween!" Callen jumped off of the mat and held out his hand for Kensi, it was honestly frightening how creepy the whole situation was. Unfortunately Sam and Deeks were now incredibly confused.

"Guys, it was just a joke, Callen wanted to mess around with you guys and I couldn't say no", she looked at Deeks in particular who still wasn't looking too pleased although a bit relieved.

"So you two aren't, you know?" Deeks had lowered his voice significantly and stared at the ground like a guilty little boy.

Callen answered "Well… no, I just wanted to mess with you especially Deeks, just a friendly warning to avoid attempts to prank me and Sam." Deeks just nodded.

Sam motioned to the door, "G, let's go. Time to explain your clearly flawed logic." So those two partners left the gym, and left Kensi and Deeks staring at each other from metres away from each other.

"Deeks? You alright? You look kind of weird."

So Deeks nodded slowly and walked towards Kensi standing merely inches away from her. He looked down at her face, as she looked up at his. "Deeks?"

"You know Kens if you wanted to kiss someone all you had to do was ask" and he gave a small smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Deeks leaned down and softly met his lips with hers, his heart was beating uncontrollably and he was terrified of her hurting him for kissing her even though he felt her lips put pressure against his too. And when he pulled away she looked at him and her face showed the shock she was experiencing and she wrapped her hands around his neck, entangled in his hair and pulled him towards her again.

So if anyone had thought about asking Deeks about Callen and Kensi's make out, he would've told the truth – it was nothing, because real chemistry doesn't need words or planning .


End file.
